A New Year's Plan
by somevelvetmorning
Summary: After John walks out on Sherlock, a few hours from midnight, the consulting detective formulates a plan in order to bring him back and show John his feelings for him. Along the way, we take a peek at how everyone else is spending their New Year's Eve. - Johnlock- -oneshot-


**9:43 pm**

" This celebration is just tedious John!"

Sherlock glared haughtily at his intolerable blogger. He motioned wildly as he yelled:

" What's the point of celebrating the "New Year"? It's utterly ridiculous. It's not a new year, you don't feel any different, do you? The same with birthdays and Easter and that god awful Christmas party we had to throw a week ago. What is the point?!"

John grew quiet, but you could see the fire in his eyes, you could see the thought being put into every word. Sherlock knew to stay away from John when he was silent with rage.

" The point is, Sherlock, it's about being together. It's about taking a moment to be happy. That has been hard for me lately, especially after the whole thing with...Mary."

John took a deep breath.

" It was funny at first, this whole thing. But I...I just can't do it anymore. I though maybe you could change. I thought maybe I had a chance."

He stood from his chair and walked to the door. John grabbed his coat and slowly put it on, sleeve by sleeve, while looking Sherlock in the eyes.

They looked empty and broken.

" I'm not going to waste another New Years with someone who doesn't care."

John quickly pattered down the stairs, and the consulting detective heard the slam of the door behind him.

Sherlock collapsed into the chair behind him, his head in his hands.

He didn't mean for him to leave like that...he didn't want John to leave at all.

* * *

><p>Mycroft sat at his desk, watching the screens set up in his office.<p>

He watched as John stormed out, and Sherlock collapsed.

The brother considered sending John's location as he tapped his fingers on the table. It would risk Sherlock knowing about the cameras...all for _sentiment. _

He ran his fingers through his reddish, disappearing hair.

It was his fault Sherlock couldn't emotionally mature as a child.

Pushing asexuality and intelligence into his tiny mind.

Refusing to hold his hand at the zoo.

Scoffing at the thought of a hug when Redbeard was put down.

And he would have to live with that, for his entire life.

Was it worth it?

He wasn't sure.

He stood from the chair and turned off the monitors. He wandered into the kitchen, looking for something to sooth his guilt. Mycroft cut himself a slice of Red Velvet cake and laid in his bed, while sorting out his pills for the night. He grinned sarcastically and mumbled into the silence:

" Happy New Years"

* * *

><p><strong>10:06 pm<strong>

Sherlock stood on a stepping stool as he hung tinsel onto the walls. As he taped the silvery ribbons onto the walls, he mumbled:

" Why do normal people enjoy this anyways? Why not hang cat hair on the ceiling and call it Halloween? Why am I even _doing_ this?"

An image of John flashed into his mind and made his stomach clench.

He swallowed and pressed forward, now moving onto blue tinsel.

John would like it...wouldn't he?

The plan was to find John and bring him back to 221B. Then once he sees that the flat is all done up, he would realize that Sherlock does care. Maybe, if he grew a few brain cells while he was gone, he would realize how much exactly Sherlock cares. Then, at the strike of midnight, Sherlock would...

He shuddered.

He wasn't ready...it wasn't like he was inexperienced, he had kissed people before. All people he needed for a case but...this was different.

He loved John, he couldn't mess this up. Not again. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>Molly sat on her couch, wrapped up in Tom's embrace.<p>

Finally, the first New Years where her 12:00 sweetheart wouldn't be a bag of popcorn.

Toby sat in the doorway, glaring.

She had one of those silly smiles on, where it looks like you've been drinking too much but you are completely sober.

" I love you Molly."

The words, one by one, sunk in and she looked up at him, grinning.

" I love you more."

He lightly kissed her head and they continued to watch the New Years special.

Maybe she could leave Sherlock behind.

Maybe this was better than anything she could have had with him.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>10:46 pm<strong>

The flat was beautiful, in the materialistic, foolish way John would see it. There was tinsel everywhere, ornaments and fake snow covering the floor. Even a bit of mistletoe hanging over the door.

Sherlock took another look.

It _was _pretty...it gave him a slight warm feeling that he wasn't used to. Why was all of this happening now? When he was a child, he-

It didn't matter. The job was finished.

He had texted John about twenty minutes earlier, asking for his whereabouts.

He didn't expect a response, but it was worth a go.

Of course there was no reply.

Now onto the hard part.

John would have to found.

Sherlock quickly threw on his coat and scarf, rushing down the stairs, almost tripping but never faltering.

He ran through the door, leaving it ajar.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Hudson chuckled and closed it softly behind him a few minutes later.<p>

She sat back down in her favorite chair, watching the New Year's special. It was turned up loud, her hearing had started to falter about thirty years back, at that French nightclub. Oh, those were the times. Where she could just glance at a man and he would follow her around like a puppy dog.

She had her biscuits and tea on the table and she was snuggled up in her warmest blanket. She was content.

Sherlock was out, finding John. Her boys.

She murmured aloud:

" I'll bet this is the year. They're head over heels for each other, they must see it."

Mrs. Hudson wanted to stay up till midnight, but she ended up napping instead.

* * *

><p><strong>11:25 pm<strong>

Sherlock was in a cab, stuck in traffic.

His impatience got the better of him as he yelled at the cabbie, telling him to do something.

" Listen here sir, I got someone I wanna be with tonight too, but we can't all have what we want, can we?"

" Tonight is an exception. Take some cash, I'm leaving. Crawling is faster than this."

" Sir, wait!"

Sherlock quickly stepped out of the cab and started sprinting in the direction of John's favorite pub.

* * *

><p>Greg started angrily banging on his bedroom door.<p>

" Amanda, let me in!"

She screamed back : " Leave me alone!"

" I know what you were doing with that teacher! I'm not a fucking idiot, I'm a _detective_ for fucks sake!"

" LEAVE ME ALONE GREG! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

He laughed.

" I figured. I'm leaving, you were just a waste of time."

Lestrade tugged his coat off of the hanger and ran down the stairs.

As soon as he was out the door, the bite of cold air hit him and the tears started rolling.

He wiped them away and walked towards a run down Chinese Restaurant. He needed some where quiet and warm to think.

Why did she have to do this on New Year's Eve?

He sighed and shook his head.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>11: 53 pm<strong>

By the time Sherlock reached the pub, it was almost twelve o'clock. He stumbled in, his hands almost blue and shivers running up and down his spine. He immediately searched for a mop of greyish blond hair inside, and his eyes settled on a lone figure, alone in a booth with a half empty mug of beer.

His eyes were red around the rims and he was staring off into space, looking as lonely as ever.

Sherlock walked over to the booth, he wasn't sure what to say. All of this planning and organizing, all gone wrong and he didn't even figure out what he would say?!

All that came out was a broken:

" John."

The blogger looked up and a few different emotions flew through his face. Confusion, shock and then worry.

The doctor noticed how horrid he looked and felt a bit guilty.

" Sherlock! What the hell happened to you? You look sick, really sick...we need to get you warm!"

" John... there's no time, we need to get back to the flat before twelve o'clock! I...I can't..."

Sherlock started dragging John out by the hem of his jumper, and he struggled back.

" What are you _talking _about? There's no time!"

**11:56 pm**

" How could I do this?! The one thing I needed perfect and it's all wrong now...all wrong."

Sherlock started crying, it started with the shaking of his body and then the tears started to roll. John stood, shocked. He had never seen him cry before.

" Sherlock, please tell me what's going on! I can help you!"

**11:57 pm**

" **I care for you John!**"

Everything went silent.

**" I have never felt this way before, and I couldn't tell you because _I can't lose you_ John. I was so alone and I don't want to be alone anymore. I wanted it to be perfect, I wanted to show you that I cared but I can't because I don't know how to do it for you...I don't know how to be half the man you are. I care for you ... I want to touch you and I want to hold you so I won't be so cold...I_ HATE_ being cold!"**

**11:59 pm**

**" I know it's illogical and I don't care. You must know what your eyes look like in the morning and that you're the only one who can make me laugh. It's killing me John, it hurts. My head is going to explode!"**

At this, Sherlock screamed and grabbed his head.

**" And I ruined everything! **I can never-

**10**

do anything-

**9**

right-

**8**

I'm so sorry-

**7**

I-

**6**

love-

**5**

you..."

**4**

This was it.

**3**

It would happen.

**2**

Finally

**1**

John would-

**0**

It was like a million little cymbals crashed, as John kissed him.

The softness of his lips and Sherlock's wet cheeks...everything combined and separated. It was like nothing else, as John's hand slowly weaved into Sherlock's hair, pulling him closer. It was like time stood still, as Sherlock smiled against his mouth. Years and years...all leading up to this.

As they separated, they both started laughing hysterically and everyone in the pub started cheering.

They had no idea that the people were watching them, and so it seems, rooting for them.

Sherlock reached out and hugged John in the midst of the cheering, John felt whole again and happy as hell.

A random drunk man screamed out over the rest :

**" Happy New Years!"**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please review and let me know what you thought.

Happy New Years, fellow Johnlock shippers!

Lots of love,

~ somevelvetmorning


End file.
